Talk:Data Export
Suggest programs to use for opening CSV, JSON, XML export files? There is some guidance on the type of application needed to open exported data files, but do we want to suggest some specific apps that are useful, like Notepad++ or Fiddler? Lexinatrix (talk) 23:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, good idea. LadyAlys (talk) 04:37, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: Right on, I'll add that once I'm done with my current edit project. Lexinatrix (talk) 22:51, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: This portion is complete, with a link to Notepad++ and an online JSON viewer I found that's easier to manage than Fiddler (which is a bigger tool for web traffic testing anyhow). Lexinatrix (talk) 16:17, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I've deleted the entire "once-off" discussion, since it's been handled well, but it can be viewed in full in this history entry. LadyAlys (talk) 04:37, March 13, 2016 (UTC) More info on grep? The Extracting Habits, Tasks and To-Dos from JSON section doesn't give much information on how to run the code. I'm a Linux user and am familiar with grep, but I don't know if most readers will know what to do with the code; I don't even know if grep is available outside Linux systems. Should we add more info on what grep is and what the system requirements are for running it? --Sonnet73 (talk) 13:47, March 14, 2016 (UTC) : My instinct on tool-specific instructions is to create a separate page for it (and link it to this one), so we don't bog down the process/informational pages with extensive tool-based help. That has the added benefit of being available for reference from other pages (like my new BFF the Guidance for Blacksmiths page). Thoughts? Lexinatrix (talk) 14:33, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :: I think the external link about grep on Guidance for Blacksmiths works well; I don't know if grep has enough Habitica-related uses to give it its own Habitica wiki page. I also don't think we need to say that much about it, but when mentioning grep, it would be helpful to also mention things like whether it's a Linux-only command, since most people aren't Linux users. --Sonnet73 (talk) 14:45, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: For the Blacksmith's page, we can specify `git grep` instead of `grep` because `git grep` will be available on every system that git is installed on and it ignores directories such as node_modules which are not directly related to Habitica's code. Normal grep probably isn't mentioned anywhere else except on the Data Export page. I think it would be enough to start the "Extracting Habits, Tasks and To-Dos from JSON" section with something like "If you are using a computer that has the command-line grep program installed, you can use this process..." I don't think we should explain grep in detail because the people who don't know it already are unlikely to want to install/learn about it just for parsing their data. We can probably find better ways for them to do that. LadyAlys (talk) 07:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC)